legends_of_destinyfandomcom-20200214-history
Neth
The Neth, known as "Nethilai" to the Laiuna, are a race of newtmen in Gaia. They were created by the dark god Zemose, which in turn made his downfall from godhood inevitable. Description The Neth are described as being "newt men". They possess a head of a newt, with bulging eyes. Their torsos are more humanoid, with long fingers. Their legs are presumably humanoid, as they are able to wear boots, although the exact nature of their legs has not been revealed. They also possess a tail. Most Neth appear to be roughly five feet tall in height, with the exception of the Dreluthera breed. Skin Color Neth come in a wide variety of wild colors, with many bright colors among them. There are also darker colors, all the way down to black. History At some point in Gaia's past, Zemose created the Neth in opposition to the other Laiune gods. Because of their creation, Zemose was cast from his place as a god with the help of the Laiune mortals Meng and Shai. Neth and Laiune have always possessed an animosity towards one another, on opposite sides of the moral spectrum of evil and good. Zemose has used the Neth as a tool to fight the goodly dragon men. Nethbane Over a thousand years after the War of Gems, a young warrior named Kuma appeared to fight for his people. He created the sword Blaydeneon, and at one point in the war at the time set out to hunt down Neth and other traitors soon after the death of Aevren. His ferocity and tenacity in slaying Neth earned him the title "Nethbane". The name seems to be familiar among several Neth, to which they respond with great loathing. Culture Hierarchy Neth culture revolved around who was in most favor with the god Zemose. Neth would climb in higher and higher ranks throughout their society, with subordinates to serve them, subordinates hoping to gain higher prestige through lies, intrigue, and other associated evils. Perhaps the highest prestige a Neth could gain was being able to communicate directly with Zemose, such as in the case with Nenenusa, who seemed to serve the place of a Hero for Zemose (like Kuma for Blayde, Terezom for Kem, etc.), whereas the Hero would normally be a lore drake. Religion Neth were dedicated to the worship of the fallen god Zemose. They appeared to have an organization for his worship, with ranks of priests. However, being a priest or not did not appear to have any real affect on standing, as Nenenusa was never mentioned being a priest, yet he was Zemose's direct servant in The Rebirth Trilogy. Clothing Most if not all Neth wore a heavy black cloak to conceal themselves. They also wore boots and gloves. The clothing acted to hide them in darkness and to protect their relatively delicate skin, which they needed to keep moist. Underneath the robe they would wear a garb like a tunic. Locations Neth are naturally a very secretive race. Since the fall of Zemose, they went very much into hiding. It wasn't until about 40 years prior to RT that they began to appear again in more force. Their homeland was an underground world, with a large subterranean lake. Interracial Relationships The Neth have only ever been observed as hated or feared by other races. They are the mortal enemies of the Laiune, as members of both races will kill each other on sight. Other peoples, such as the illismonah or humans, seem to generally be repulsed by the Neth. Neth have been seen allying with other races or beings of dark persuasions, such as dragons, demons, rezmonah, and sometimes trolls and humans. They are also the undisputed masters of the Amanagir, which they use to serve their melee needs during battle. Category:Races Category:Dark races